


Rosso come 'sto cazzo

by minavagante (prouvairing)



Series: oh partigiano, portami via [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (or as I call them shit politics), Alternate Universe - Modern Italy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don Matteo AU, Gen, Graffiti, Italian Character(s), Italian Politics, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Penises being drawn, Swearing, dumb Italian jokes, in Sicilian too
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni tanto, gli Amis vanno in pellegrinaggio a Roma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosso come 'sto cazzo

**Author's Note:**

> [Post originale](http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com/post/60286909696/la-liberta-ha-un-prezzo) su tumblr  
>  Il titolo era originariamente "La libertà ha un prezzo..." ma la battuta "rosso - il colore di 'sto cazzo!" ha preso il volo, e quindi...  
> (Il cartello esiste, non sono 100% sicura che sia solo Forza Italia o il PDL, o entrambe... licenza poetica? È n'infamia comunque)

Ogni tanto, gli Amis vanno in pellegrinaggio a Roma.

Questo perchè, come Bahorel non fa che ripetere fieramente, essendo Roma la capitale politica d’Italia, c’è molto più movimento.

Nella tarda estate del 2013, però, non ci sono grandi proteste o manifestazioni a cui partecipare. E quindi se si trovano nella capitale agli inizi di Settembre è solo perchè ci si fermano tornando a Gubbio dalla Sicilia.

Si fermano una notte sola, e finiscono in qualche modo a passeggiare per le stradine nascoste di Trastevere con Bahorel ubriaco che canta a squarciagola _“Roooooma, Roooooma, Roooomaaaaaa, t’ho dipinta io gialla come er sole, rossa come er core mio…._ ”

Grantaire e Bossuet, che stanno ciascuno con una delle sue braccia attorno al collo, imparano presto il ritornello e prendono a cantare assieme a lui.

Il resto degli Amis sono a svariati gradi di inebriazione, e perfino Enjolras, se non brillo, ha bevuto una birra o due.

Camminando a fianco di Combeferre, chiacchiera beatamente (e se ogni tanto si fa scappare un’occhiata al sedere di Grantaire che cammina davanti a lui, è decisamente colpa di quei dannati jeans neri).

Tutto ciò, prima di vedere _il cartello_.

Se ne sta quasi innocentemente al lato della strada, ma gli occhi di Enjolras lo trovano immediatamente. Il giovane leader emette un verso strozzato che fa girare il resto degli Amis. Lo vedono con gli occhi sbarrati, completamente rosso.

Gli tremano le mani.

“Enjolras?” chiama Grantaire, improvvisamente sobrio. “Apollo, che succede?” In un attimo gli è al fianco, mano sulla spalla. È troppo intento a scrutargli il volto, preoccupato, per accorgersi del cartello. Almeno finchè Enjolras non sibila “ _Pezz’i mieidda!_ ” e vi punta il ditto contro.

A quel punto tutti si girano e lo vedono.

Col logo di _Forza Italia_ che campeggia in alto, il cartello legge: “LA LIBERTÀ HA UN PREZZO: 10 EURO! ISCRIVITI AL PARTITO!”

C’è persino un link ad un sito apparentemente chiamato forzasilvio.it

Un coro di esclamazioni scandalizzate si alza dagli attivisti di Gubbio.

“Anvedi ‘sto stronzo!”

“Forzasilvio, ma che cazzata è?”

“Ma c’è gente che ancora si beve queste stronzate?”

Enjolras, in tutto questo, si gira verso Grantaire. “R, hai ancora le bombolette?”

Grantaire sbarra gli occhi ma non commenta, girandosi per pescare le bombolette spray dallo zaino. Non gira mai senza, ma non pensava che Enjolras l’avesse notato. Ancora non è abituato ad essere notato da Enjolras in nessun modo, a dire il vero. “Che colore, Apollo? Abbiamo tutti i primari, il nero, il bianco, l’arancione e il verde fluo, il viola… Chieda e le sarà dato!”

“Rosso,” risponde subito Enjolras. Grantaire alza gli occhi al cielo perchè _che domanda stupida,_ ovviamente _vuole il rosso._

Enjolras afferra la bomboletta, e sotto lo sguardo sconcertato di tutti, con furia inaudita, disegna ciò che è indiscutibilmente un _fallo_ sul cartello di Forza Italia. Di quelli che sono niente più che una forma stilizzata ma assolutamente riconoscibile, di quelli che se ne vedono a centinaia incisi sui banchi di scuola.

Una volta ripresi dallo shock, gli Amis esultano. Grantaire sembra in predo ad un attacco di cuore. Guarda Enjolras estasiato, e quando il biondo gli chiede, “Che c’è?” si limita a prenderlo per le spalle e schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Hai disegnato un cazzo sulla pubblicità di Forza Italia,” sussurra poi, e lo bacia di nuovo. “Un _cazzo!_ ”

Enjolras ride e si lascia baciare un’altra volta, trai fischi di chissà quale Ami. “ _Io ti adoro!”_ continua Grantaire.

Quando hanno finito di esultare, ridacchiare in modo immaturo, e pomiciare nel bel mezzo della strada ( _“No, seriamente, almeno aspettate di arrivare in albergo, no?”_ ), Grantaire lascia cadere lo zaino per terra e tira fuori il verde fluo, lanciandolo a Feuilly. Lui lo prende al volo, avendo già capito le intenzioni del cinico.

“Forza, che poi ‘sto cazzo si sente solo.”

 Quando lasciano la stradina romana, in bellissima grafia, con tanto di angelo vendicatore (il quale assomiglia stranamente ad Enjolras), una scritta campeggia accanto al malfamato cartello:

“VIVA IL POPOLO!”

(Dall’altro lato, in un attimo di ispirazione, Grantaire ha aggiunto “SILVIO MERDA,” ma questi sono dettagli)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual:  
> [la tag ufficiale](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les%20mis%20don%20matteo%20au)  
> [il blog ufficiale](http://oratoriosanmusano.tumblr.com) a cura di [Izzy](http://firmine.tumblr.com)  
> [il mio blog](http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com) se voleste venire a farmi un saluto :)  
> (ADESSO ABBIAMO ANCHE FANART *O*)


End file.
